Hate You Love You
by Zie-zie theresa
Summary: 'Aku benci matematikaaaaa… Tapi aku lebih membencimu Cho Kyuhyun' #summarymacamapaini


Hate You Love You

Author: Zie-zie Theresa

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And Other cast

Category: Yaoi, parody, romance

Rated : K+

Warning: Gaje, typo, ide pasaran, OOC, Bad Sungmin, masih dalam ajang coba-coba.

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Cuma punya Elf, Pumpkiners, SparKyu, Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Tapi jalan cerita, ide, dan tokoh yang ada di dalam Cuma punya author hehehehe..

Summary:

'_Aku benci matematikaaaaa…_

_Tapi aku lebih membencimu Cho Kyuhyun'_

_Sungmin pov_

Huh, lagi-lagi harus menemui pelajaran yang paling aku benci. Mengapa sih di dunia ini harus ada pelajaran matematika? Aku yakin hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang bisa menemukan rumus-rumus aneh seperti itu. Dan mengapa 5 jam dalam seminggu aku harus menghabiskan waktu untuk pelajaran tidak berguna ini? Toh, di jalan nanti aku tidak akan ditanya berapa sin45 atau cos90 kan?

Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin, murid kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas. Namja paling menawan yang pintar dalam segala bidang kecuali matematika. Dan aku adalah pemilik web site penentang pelajaran matematika yang jaringannya seluruh dunia. Aku benci matematika karena aku pernah menemukan guru yang menyebalkan dan membuat pelajaran matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku pelajari sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

Sebenarnya dulu aku masih toleransi dengan mata pelajaran ini. Aku bisa meski dengan kemampuan rata-rata. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan guru yang tak lagi ingin ku sebutkan namanya ini, membuat pelajaran matematika menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku. Saking bencinya aku dengan mata pelajaran ini, sampai aku mendapat nilai matematika terendah seangkatan, sehingga membuatku dipanggil wali kelas berkali-kali karena aku tidak pernah lulus dalam pelajaran ini.

Dengan penderitaan yang belum berakhir karena pelajaran terkutuk ini, hari ini akan ada guru baru matematika. Yang kudengar dia adalah seorang namja tampan dan masih muda. Entahlah semoga saja guru matematika kali ini kuat mental dan hati untuk mengajariku. Sudah ada 3 guru yang mengundurkan diri karena frustasi mengajariku pelajaran ini. Mungkin matematika bukanlah pilihan hidupku.

_Author pov_

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, terlihatlah Gyojang Songsaenim (=headmaster) masuk dengan seorang namja muda dan tampan di belakangnya. Perawakannya tinggi, memiliki muka yang manis dan terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang guru matematika SMA.

"Nah, yeorobeun ini adalah guru matematika kalian yang baru, silahkan Kyuhyun-sshi perkenalkan dirimu". Jelas Gyojang songsaenim ramah dan langsung berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Ganshamnida Gyojang songsaenim. Perkenalkan anak-anak namaku Cho Kyuhyun, umurku baru 20 tahun dan aku mengajar di mata pelajaran matematika". Dia tersenyum ramah ke arah anak-anak.

Hampir seluruh murid di kelas memerhatikannya dengan mata berbinar, kecuali dia Lee Sungmin, yang tampak asik mendengarkan i-podnya dan tak peduli sama sekali dengan si guru baru. Kyuhyun sudah tidak kaget dengan sikap acuh sang murid, karena tepat sebelum dia diterima mengajar disekolah ini, Kyuhyun telah diberi wejangan oleh Gyojang songsaenim untuk berusaha memperbaiki nilai seorang murid yang benci matematika.

'Ternyata dia'. Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai pelajarannya, buka buku kalian halaman 78". Seru Kyuhyun lantang dan percaya diri.

Semua murid langsung menjalankan perintahnya dengan senang hati, terkecuali Sungmin yang masih asik mendengarkan I-pod nya dan tidak perduli sama sekali dengan titah sang guru. Sampai lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, tak disangka ternyata si murid pembenci matematika ini amat sangat menyebalkan. Kyuhyun yang rasa kesalnya sudah di ubun-ubun segera mendatangi meja Sungmin.

"Keluarkan bukumu". Tegas Kyuhyun dingin sembari melepas earphone yang sebelumnya masih menempel di kuping si murid.

"Apakah harus?" Balas si murid malas dan tak acuh.

"Aku tak ingin mengingat namamu sebelum kau bisa memperbaiki sikapmu di kelas, buka bukumu, dan I-pod mu ku sita". Kata Kyu dingin dan mengambil I-pod Sungmin dan dimasukkanya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yack, kau tidak berhak.."

"Gyojang songsaenim dan orang tuamu telah memberiku wewenang untuk membolehkanku melakukan apapun padamu". Tegas Kyuhyun menang dan menyunggingkan evil smirknya.

Semua murid di kelas yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut menganga saking kagetnya. Tak mereka sangka, guru baru ini bisa membuat Sungmin mati kutu. Biasanya setiap guru baru akan kalah dan keesokan harinya langsung memberikan surat pengunduran diri dari sekolah. Dengan berat hati Sungmin mengeluarkan bukunya.

Kelaspun dimulai, Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan beberapa soal dengan rumus-rumus yang masih tergolong mudah. Melihat Sungmin yang otaknya seperti sedang tidak berada di kelas, terbersit di benak Kyuhyun untuk menguji kemampuannya, apa benar dia sangat membenci pelajaran yang dia ajarkan? Tak ada yang menyangka Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin untuk mengerjakan soal yang tertera di papan tulis. Meski mereka tau soal itu mudah, tapi tak mungkin ada guru yang mau menyuruh Sungmin mengerjakannya, karena hanya akan memperburuk suasana hati sang guru.

"Hai, kau yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri". Panggil Kyuhyun lantang.

"Aku?" Tanya Sungmin kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendri.

"Ya, kau.. Perlu kupanggil kau dua kali?" Kyu menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Masih dengan sikap malasnya, Sungmin berjalan ke depan kelas ke arah papan tulis. Dan Sungmin menulis 'AKU TIDAK BISA MENGERJAKANNYA KYU SONGSAENIM YANG MULIA'. Dan dengan senyum mengejek Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan tidak ada raut kesal di wajah Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyu semakin ingin menjahili murid yang phobia matematika ini.

"Hahahahahaha.. Apa, kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal semudah ini? Kau tidak pernah belajar di sekolah dasar ya?" Ujar Kyuhyun geli.

"Yack, kau.." Seru Sungmin kesal dan mati kutu, ia sudah tak bisa membalas kata-kata sang guru muda ini. Tiba-tiba bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Hah, kehadiranmu sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi Cho Kyuhyun, aku permisi". Seru Sungmin lantang dan segera berlalu melewati Kyuhyun.

_Sungmin pov_

Akhirnya bel pulang menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku jika bel pulang berbunyi 5 menit lebih telat dari itu. Dan demi seluruh mahluk yang ada di bumi ini, dia adalah guru yang paling menyebalkan sepanjang sejarah hidupku, dia selalu mampu membuatku mati kutu. Apa kata teman-temanku nanti? Sudahlah mereka tidak penting. Dalam keadaan masih kesal setengah mati karena keadaan tadi, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Ternyata sebuah pesan singkat dari eomma ku.

From: Eomma Blink Blink

To: Me

'_Minnie, cepatlah pulang, _

_eomma memanggilkanmu seorang _

_guru privat matematika, dia anak temanku, _

_kurasa kau akan cocok belajar dengannya,_

_umurnya juga tak beda jauh darimu._

_Jika kau bisa bertahan satu bulan, _

_kita akan pergi berlibur ke eropa_

_selama dua minggu -eomma.'_

_Author pov_

Omona, seperti kesialan yang tidak pernah habis. Hari ini dia tidak dibolehkan membawa mobil oleh sekolahnya untuk menggalakkan save the earth, setelah ini pun, dia masih harus berurusan dengan pelajaran paling menyebalkan itu. Jangankan bertahan satu bulan, baru membuka bukunya saja rasanya Sungmin sudah mual dan ingin muntah dan sekarang dia harus belajar privat matematika. Rasanya Sungmin ingin mati hari itu juga. Dengan langkah yang gontai Sungmin melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sungmin segera mandi dan makan malam. Dengan harap-harap cemas Sungmin menebak-nebak siapa guru privatnya nanti. Apakah guru yang baik dan tidak menyebalkan seperti Kyu tadi atau malah sebaliknya. Katanya sang guru privat akan datang 20 menit lagi. Sungmin memutusnya untuk menunggunya di kamar sembari membaca komik kesukaannya.

Tak terasa 20 menit sudah berlalu. Si guru privat telah menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu rumah Sungmin, yang disuruh sang nyonya rumah untuk masuk langsung ke kamar tuan muda. Si guru mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Segera Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Bagaikan Korea hanya sebesar yang tergambar di atlas anak SD, Kyuhyun telah berdiri santai dihadapannya.

"What the.. mengapa aku harus bertemu kau lagi hah? Mengapa kau masuk-masuk rumahku? Kau mau menjadi stalker ku ya? Aku tak ada waktu untuk melayani mu, aku punya janji dengan guru privat ku". Semprot Sungmin kesal.

"Aku juga kesini untuk mengajar privat seorang murid, mana ku tau kalau aku harus mengajar murid badung dan manja sepertimu". Balas Kyuhyun tak mau -tiba eomma Sungmin datang sembari membawa senampan jus jeruk dan beberapa snack.

"Nah Minnie, ini Kyuhyun guru privat yang tadi eomma bilang. Dia anak teman eomma dan asal kau tau saja dia sudah menjalankan akselerasi 3 kali dan lulus dengan predikat cumlaude dalam waktu 3 tahun". Jelas eommanya bangga.

"Lee Ahjumma jangan melebih-lebihkan seperti itu". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tersipu.

"Iya eomma, jangan melebih-lebihkan seperti itu, dia hanya sedang beruntung. Lagi pula aku sudah kenal dengannya". Balas sungmin sambil mendelik ke arah Kyu yang membuat senyuman di wajah Kyu secara drastis menghilang.

"Minnie, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Sudah, ayo kalian mulai belajar." Ujar eomma Sungmin antusias.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin mengizinkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah pintu ditutup, Sungmin segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan malah menggerutu tidak jelas. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan keseluruhan kamar Sungmin, dia tidak menyangka, anak sebadung Sungmin punya kamar yang lebih pantas dihuni gadis remaja, karena semua dekorasinya berwarna pink. 'Namja yang unik'. Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

" Hey, aku disini untuk memberikan ilmu, bukan malah memonton orang malas sepertimu. Jika kita tidak ada kegiatan sebaiknya aku pulang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang masih harus kuselesaikan". Tukas Kyuhyun sebal sembari berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Jangan! Baiklah aku akan belajar. Tapi, jangn pergi, aku tidak mau karena kau liburanku batal". Sergah Sungmin seketika sambil memegangi sebelah tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Fyuuh.. yasudah cepat keluarkan bukumu". Balas Kyuhyun malas dan kembali duduk di meja belajar Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluarkan bukunya dengan muka ditekuk dan bibir yang men gerucut saking jengkelnya. Kyuhyun mengambil seberkas soal-soal dari dalam tasnya. Setelah Sungmin selesai menyiapkan bukunya. Dia duduk di balik meja seberang Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin, tak ada satupun halaman yang kau mengerti di dalam buku ini, iya kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengejek.

"Pelajaran matematika itu tidak penting!" Sahut Sungmin ketus.

"Tidak mungkin tidak penting. Jika kau sadar setiap nafas dan pergerakanmu membutuhkan matematika." Jelas kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan soal ini untukmu. Kurasa soal ini cocok untukmu. Kuyakin kau masih mampu mengerjakannya". Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Ini sih soal anak SD, masa kau menyuruhku mengerjakan soal semacam ini?" Protes Sungmin.

"Yang penting kau bisa kan? Atau kau takut, jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal semudah ini? Kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakannnya maka aku akan mengajarkanmu pelajaran taman anak-anak". Tukas Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku bisa mengerjakan soal itu, jangan meremehkan aku ya!" Balas Sungmin jengkel dengan muka yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

Dengan suasana hati yang kacau, Sungmin mangerjakan soal matematika yang pantasnya dikerjakan oleh anak kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Kyuhyun yang menunggu Sungmin mengerjakan hanya menulis rumus-rumus yang cukup sulit dan dibuat menjadi emot smiley dan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun kerjakan lebih menarik perhatian Sungmin dari pada soal yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik mencoret-coret selembar kertas dan penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ditulis Kyuhyun. Karena asiknya Sungmin sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang diperhatikannya kini sudah menatapnya dingin. Sungmin yang merasa telah dipergoki segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura mengerjakan soalnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku? Sudah selesai mengerjakannya? Sini aku periksa pekerjaanmu!" Tukas Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tidak, aku belum selesai, lagi pula buat apa aku memperhatikamu?" Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Cepat selesaikan soalnya, dua puluh menit lagi aku akan memeriksa pekerjaanmu selesai tidak selesai". Terang Kyu sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Tidak terasa dua puluh mentit telah berlalu. Kyuhyun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang kini sudah hamper menyerupai silouet Lady Gaga. Terlihat Sungmin yang masih terlihat menghitung soal-soal yang Kyuhyun berikan. 'Sebenarnya dia bisa jika diberi dorongan' gumam Kyuhyun dalam benaknya. Sebagai guru, Kyuhyun tidak ingin harga dirinya turun, mau tidak mau dia harus memeriksa pekerjaan Sungmin dengan tepat waktu.

"Times up! Kemarikan pekerjaanmu!" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin sambil menarik kertas soal Sungmin tanpa izin darinya.

"Hei yack! Aku belum selesai mengerjakannya".

Tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya membaca pekerjaan Sungmin dengan teliti. Sungmin hanya harap-harap cemas menunggu penilaian Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin yang dia jawab semuanya benar, jika hanya perkalian, pembagian dan pecahan dia masih mampu mengerjakannya. 'Sudah pasti benar' itu yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang di benaknya saat ini. Entah mengapa dia merasa takut pada si guru, padahal di sekolah Sungmin sudah membalas omongan Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Entah mengapa batinnya batinnya terasa tidak enak. Dan itu terbukti.

"Kau salah 4, kau salah mengalinya, kemarikan tanganmu!" Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tidak mengrti apa-apa hanya menurut. Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun memukul kedua telapak tangan Sungmin dengan penggaris kayu 60cm yang didapatnya entah dari mana dan kapan. Tangan Sungmin yang putih dan sehalus mutiara langsung berbekas merah pada tempat Kyuhyun memukulnya. Dan matanya langsung berkaca-kaca karena menahan sakit.

"Kau jahat. Kau itu guru apa psikopat sih?" Teriak Sungmin disusul dengan deraian air matanya.

Secara drastic, Kyuhyun yang semula bersikap dingin dan kasar, kini dia malah ikut berjongkok di samping Sungmin dan mengelus tangan dan rambutnya lembut. Seakan Sungmin adalah sebuah guci porselen yang sangat mahal dan rapuh. Tidak Kyuhyun sangka Sungmin akan segera menangis, jadi terbersit rasa bersalah karena telah menyakitinya.

"Minnie, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran agar kau termotivasi untuk mengerjakannya dengan benar." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kau jahat". Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kau membenciku? Aku yakin kau memiliki kemampuan, kalau kau mau berusaha. Pasti bisa aku yakin". Bujuk Kyukyun lagi.

TBC

_Hayoo bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

_Hehehe Don't be silent reader, give your comment.. ^^b_


End file.
